Heat
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: Science...this is based purely on science and was written to make you people out there laugh as much as i did writing this. Warning: Masturbation, science, and dick's inner thoughts. please enjoy and review


I swear to god this boy is in heat. I was laying there in bed on my stomach, ass in the air as Wally came again, maybe for what the fifth time? I can't fucking remember, I lost feeling in my ass and hour ago.

"G-God baby~ that was great~" Wally panted against my shoulder as he slowly pulled out. I let out a small groan. God, I was _so_ sore. He lay down beside me and pulled me close to cuddle. I rested my head on his smooth chest and nuzzled him some, panting softly.

"I-It was~" I purred into his chest. "Is…that all for tonight?" I asked, peaking up at him through my bangs.

"Yeah~ Sleep my pretty birdie~" He cooed and kissed my head, pulling the blankets over us. I sighed contently and let out a small yawn. Yeah, sleep sound pretty great right now.

When I woke up the next morning I was so sore it hurt to even _think_ about moving. My legs were numb still and I could almost feel the bruises on my hips, but my insides, dear god! It felt like someone beat the living hell out of them. Damn speedster. Now don't get me wrong I love Wally, I love him to the moon and back, but there are some things I can only take so much of. The fact that he can vibrate: amazing for both sex and massages. His speed: Great when running late, but when it came to sex, it messed with two factors. How fast he thrusts, which I can normally take, I mean_, come on~._ But, what fucks me up in the end is how fast his cum comes out. The average man ejaculates at twenty eight miles per hour. But Wally…dear god, I don't even want to think about how fast that stuff hits my walls.

I love him, I do, but my ass needs a serious break when he is in these "heats" of his. He wants to do it all the time! I can't complain. I love the sexual aspect of our relationship but seriously!? It's like I'm getting hit by a car each time, and I always scream. Yes, I am a screamer and Wally is_ very_ proud of that but he doesn't understand why I do it. I sighed as I slowly_, painfully_, got out of bed and limped to the bathroom to get a shower before I had to go to work. When I got out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist I saw Wally lazily smirking at me. He noticed my limp. Cocky bastard has the nerve to smirk at me.

"You okay baby~?" He purred, turning his head some so his sleep and sex tussled hair sprawled out more onto the light blue pillows.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just don't want to go to work today." I said, pulling my uniform out from the closet and tossing it onto his head. He pulled them off, still smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled on some boxers, trying hard to work through the pain in my lower back.

"Want to go for a quickie before you leave for work love~?" he purred again and I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sated from last night." I said, limping a few steps to get my deodorant.

He sat up in bed. "Damn baby, did I ride you that hard last night?" Cocky bastard. I don't care how mean that statement sounds, I say it with love because it is a very _accurate_ description of him.

"No love~ I can take your thrusting." I smirked some. It's you fucking cumming that hurts. I got dressed in my uniform and started downstairs for some coffee before I actually had to go to work. _Burgh, work_. He pulled on some underwear and followed me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked; worry seeping into his face and voice. Damn it, now I feel bad.

"It- It's hard to explain." I said, pouring myself some coffee. It smelt amazing.

"Did I seriously hurt you?" He asked.

"No." Yes. "I'll explain after work, okay? I should get going." I went over and kissed his freckled cheek before leaving for work.

I got the idea from work, and I must say this is probably going to be _the best_ _and easiest_ way to make him understand things. I had asked to borrow a radar gun from work today and the chief let me, so…now onto science!

"Oh, Wally dear~" I called, holding the gun behind my back as I came in the front door.

"Yes~?" He called back from the living room. I walked in and smiled at him.

"I got a present for you." I said. He perked up some.

"What is it!?" He said excitedly, god, he was such a kid some time. I rolled my eyes some.

"I need you to masturbate." I said bluntly. His face fell some and he sputtered.

"I- uh. W-what!?" he asked, looking at me confused. I smirked some. Heh, he always looked cute when he was confused.

"You remember how I was limping really badly this morning? Well I need you to masturbate so that I can explain. Okay?" I asked, and sat down next to him, setting the radar gun in my lap. He stared at it.

"H-huh?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. I chuckled some.

"Babe, just do it and you will understand." I said. He sighed some and grumbled a 'fine' before he reached down and undid his pants. I watched him, waiting patiently. There was a slight flush on his cheek and it was although we have never done anything like this before. He took himself out and slowly started to pump himself. A small smile pulled at my lips. God, I love this man. His hand started to vibrate and I lightly smacked his thigh.

"No, you can't do that, it would mess everything up." I stated. He rolled his eyes and kept going, his hand not vibrating. His hand moved faster and faster and I readied the radar gun. "Pull your hand away before you cum baby~"I purred into his ear, giving the shell a slight lick. His hand moved away and he came. The speed clocked in on the gun. _My god..._

"_Fifty one miles per hour!?_ You have got to be kidding me!" I said. He turned his head toward me, panting slightly and quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, so you know how I was limping?"

"Yes…and this was all about what exactly?" He said, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Well, the normal man ejaculates at twenty eight miles per hour…I read that somewhere on the internet and after last night's multiple fuck sessions, I was so sore, Wally. I started to think this morning what it could really be and it's the fact that you ejaculate at about double that speed. This, honestly, was expected since you are a speedster. But, it feels like every time you cum in me someone punches my insides…" I looked down, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. Dammit, I felt so embarrassed. He gently smiled, tilting my face close to him.

"So I just won't cum inside as much, okay~?" He said, lightly kissing me. I smiled some and kissed him back.

"I'm okay with it as long as we still have sex."

"Oh, I would never be able to stop that love; you've had me addicted since I was seventeen." He whispered huskily before pulling me in for a deep kiss. I had a feeling I was going to be sore tomorrow too…damn it, I better stock up on aspirin.


End file.
